I'll be there
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: SPOILERS FOR STRONG WORLD MOVIE: What might have happened if Luffy didn't save Sanji from Shiki when they were trying to protect Nami?I was in the mood for some hurt/comfort on Sanji's part, and this is what i came up with. Warning's inside. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! First one piece fan fiction! So… I felt like writing some extreme hurt/comfort stuff… don't ask why… so I was looking at the one piece movies to find something to go off of. Lone behold, I come across the scene in Strong World, where they are all fighting Shiki, and he catches Sanji's foot and says that he'd start with him. But before he could do anything, Luffy plowed into him and saved Sanji. So what did I decide on? **

**Summary: What might have happened if Luffy didn't save Sanji from Shiki when they were trying to protect Nami. **

**Warnings: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE! Also, Although he's my favorite character… I'm going to be very mean to Sanji… so I guess warnings on some language, and possible blood and violence. **

**No pairings, first part from Sanji's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, and the first dialogue is from the movie, it isn't mine either. **

**~0o0~**

* * *

"You make quite a good team. I've gotta say your pretty good for making me use my hands. But now that I've used my hand, don't expect me to hold back."

Sanji's eyes widened. The evil glint in Shiki's eyes signaled that things were about to get ugly; the guy had a firm hold on his foot, which meant Sanji was trapped and was probably going to be the first to taste Shiki's true power. The man slowly began to raise his hand in the air, and Sanji could hear the others calling his name. What the pirate said next confirmed his fears.

"Lets start with you."

Zoro pulled out his swords aimed an attack at Shiki in an attempt to free the cook.

"72 pound cannon!"

With the blonde's foot still in his hand, the pirate easily dodged the attack. He brought his hand further back, ready to strike…

"Rocket!"

Not releasing his hold, Shiki turned his attention to the incoming rubber man and jumped out of the way again; causing Luffy to go crashing into the ground. In an attempt to free himself, Sanji tried to kick the old pirate in the head, but Shiki simply stopped the movement with his other hand.

All Sanji remembered after that, was Shiki bringing back one of the blades he called a leg, and then an agonizing pain in his chest. He faintly remembered someone shouting his name, him crying out in pain, and the taste of blood, then the sensation of falling. After that, everything went dark.

~0o0~

After Franky, Robin, and Brook freed them from their rock prison, everyone went in search for Sanji. They were all frozen in horror when Shiki's blade ripped through their cooks chest, causing him to cry out in anguish. When he started to fall, Luffy went to try and catch him but Shiki had quickly defeated them by trapping them in the earth.

Everyone had spread out to search the battle field, and some where frantically calling Sanji's name, but were never met with a reply. It was Zoro, who had found him.

The swordsman was searching through some of the craters that had been created during the fight, when a bloodied hand caught his eye.

_Damn, please don't let that be him._

But to his dismay, when he got closer, he could see the cook's bloody face as well. He was sprawled out on the ground; his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly opened with blood trickling down his chin. He was pinned to the spot by a large boulder, but it was hauled away as soon as the swordsman caught sight of his nakama. Kneeling by the cook's side, Zoro could see the painfully deep gash on his chest, as well as some on his head and arms. He listened for breathing. It was there, but it sounded painful.

"Oi, cook…"

Nothing.

"Sanji!"

This time he was answered with bloody cough, and a painful intake of breath. The cooks eyes slightly opened to slits, and they looked unfocussed. Without wasting another moment, Zoro called out to their doctor.

"Chopper! Over here!"

He continued to observe Sanji's broken form. His eyes were now focusing on him, but they looked as if they were glazed over.

"M…marimo…?"

He coughed again.

"Don't talk you idiot."

He heard the reindeer running down the hill towards him.

"Oi Zoro, did you find…." Chopper sprinted even faster when he saw the immobile form of their cook.

"Sanji!" The doctor's shout attracted the rest of the crew's attention, and they all gradually made their way over.

The swordsman moved over to allow the young reindeer to work. Zoro felt an uncomforting shift in the atmosphere as the rest of the crew approached. He didn't even have to turn around to know what was going through their captain's mind as he laid eyes on Sanji's bloody form. He was quiet… unnaturally quiet, which only ever meant one thing. Luffy was beyond angry, and probably wanted to kill the pirate that did this to his nakama. Very quietly, and eerily calm, he spoke directly to Chopper.

"How is he?"

The doctor ran his hooves lightly across the gash on the cooks chest, causing him to wince, and then placed a hoof on his forehead.

"Not good at all… The initial attack left this deep cut in his chest, causing him to instantly lose a lot of blood, and I'm afraid Shiki might have nicked one of his lungs; which is partly why he's having such difficulty breathing. Also, several of his ribs are broken and he's got some nasty bruises and cuts… probably from when his body impacted with the ground…"

"When I found him he was trapped under a boulder…" Zoro figured the information would be useful, but it probably also succeeded in pissing their captain off even more.

"Oh… well, that would also explain the excessive bleeding from his wound. Like I said, the initial attack caused him to lose a lot of blood, but having the rock on top of him probably caused some internal bleeding that escaped through the wound…"

The doctor's diagnosis was interrupted when Sanji let out a choking sound. Chopper immediately reacted by going into his human form and carefully lifting him by his shoulders, allowed Sanji's head to roll to the side. Almost instantly, the cook coughed up the blood that had been pooling at the back of his throat.

Zoro could see the sweat forming on Sanji's forehead, and that he was slightly trembling.

"He's got a high fever and his body has become weak from the blood loss." Chopper finished his diagnosis.

"Sanji."

The cook slowly opened his glossy eyes, and forced them to meet those of his captains. Luffy had an unusually calm expression on his face, but the crew has seen it enough to know what it means. Their captain continued.

"Nami needs all of us. And I need you to be there to with us to watch my back while I kick Shiki's ass. So get better."

Sanji allowed a weak smile to form on his face before closing his eyes.

"Aye aye captain."

With those words, he drifted back into darkness.

* * *

**Ok, right now this is just a one shot. If you want more then please review and let me know what you think. If i get enough reviews asking for more i'll continue. I am also currently working on another story, so if that is the case, updates will be slow. So like i said, i can either continue, or you can use your imagination to see what would happen next.**

**Cooking Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Due to some reviews and story alerts, I decided to write another chapter. We'll see how this one goes and how people like it. But for now, this is the last chapter, even if it does seem incomplete. No Nami in this chapter, mostly because I never planned on writing her in, but also because this takes place right after my last chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece… darn it all!**

**Warnings: same as last time**

**~0o0~**

* * *

"Sanji?"

When Chopper felt the cook go limp in his arms, he became alarmed and turned to speak to his captain.

"Luffy, he can't stay here; we need to find the Sunny! It's the only place that is safe enough for me to properly treat him."

Although the blank expression on the captain's face didn't change, he nodded and looked towards the sky.

"Biri! We need your help!"

Within seconds, the electric bird came flying towards them, landing next to Luffy.

"Gwah?"

"Biri," he said again. "I need you to take Chopper and Sanji back to our ship as fast as you can. We'll start walking that way, but when you're done I need you to come back and take two more of us back until we're all there. Can you do that for us?"

"Gwah!" the bird saluted and electricity sparked from his (a/n: is biri a boy or girl?) body.

Chopper gently picked Sanji up the rest of the way, feeling even more concerned when the cook didn't show any signs of life aside from the wheezing sounds that escaped his mouth. The electric bird crouched down to make it as easy as possible for the reindeer to move himself and the unconscious blonde onto his back. When they were securely sitting on his back, the bird took off at full speed; leaving a very concerned crew and one pissed off captain behind.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Ussop voiced everyone's concerns.

Zoro glanced at him as well as all the other faces of his nakama, before allowing his gaze to fall upon their captain. He was still being very quiet, and the swordsman felt that if no one else was going to talk, then he was.

"Luffy."

"I'm gonna kill him…" the captain's voice was trembling with rage. Then he began to shout, the brutal reality finally taking its toll on him.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! He's going to regret threatening the South Blue! I'll make him wish he never took Nami, or even thought about hurting one of our Nakama! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The rubber man then proceeded to break any rock in sight. He crushed a cliff and several unsuspecting boulders. He broke anything that even remotely reminded him of the old pirate.

Everyone except Zoro stood in the background, finding it best that they stay out of the way during their leader's rampage. The swordsman, however, was standing right behind the raging man, and was ready to bring his tantrum to a close. When Luffy brought back his fist to crush another boulder, Zoro grabbed his arm and stopped him. Panting, the rubber man looked back at his first mate.

"Luffy. You're pissed, I get it. We all are. That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him. But now isn't the time to go on a rampage. You're not helping the cook get any better by smashing everything in sight. Right now, we need to focus on getting back to the ship and coming up with a plan." When he felt the tension drain out of the man's arm, the swordsman let go.

"Yosh!" Luffy turned to face his nakama.

"To the Sunny!"

"Hai!" Everyone answered in unison.

~0o0~

Sanji woke due to a throbbing pain in his chest. He tried to open his eyes, but he found that they were too heavy. Then he tried to take a deep breath, but discovered that it only elevated the pain in his chest; so his breaths ended up coming out as quick and wheezy. He was freezing, and could feel his body shaking, but he could also feel moisture on his face as if he was sweating. Suddenly, he heard people talking right next to him. After a moment of listening, he could tell one of the voices belonged to Chopper, and the other to Brook. Since he couldn't seem to do anything else, Sanji decided to focus on their conversation.

"…him so angry…"

"Neither have I, but you have to remember what he is angry about Chopper-san. We may not express it the same way he does, but we all feel the same way."

"I know… but we can't do anything until Sanji gets better. He's had a high fever for the past three days, and his body is still too weak for us to go anywhere. I've tried telling Luffy that he should go after Nami, but he refuses to do anything until he is better. Then I told him how long it would take for him to heal enough to travel… and now all he does when he's in here is tell Sanji to 'hurry up and get better so we can go get Nami'. He knows how close it was the other day, but that only seems to make Luffy act worse."

"You should know better than I that Luffy-san is just very worried. Worried about Nami-san, and especially about Sanji-san. Like I said, we all express our feelings in different ways, right Chopper-san?"

"Yeah, your right. Sanji almost died that day… everyone is tense and worried, which is only fueling Luffy's anger towards Shiki…"

_Shiki!_ _Nami-san! _All of the memories came flooding back to him at once. He opened his mouth to say something, but a cough came out instead. This caught the attention of the two talking around him, and he heard a flurry of movement and then the feeling of Chopper grabbing his wrist to check his pulse.

"Sanji! Sanji, can you hear me?" He then felt something cold and wet being pressed onto his forehead.

"Should I gather everyone?"

"Not yet, even if he's awake he still needs a lot of rest."

"Very well Chopper-san. I'll leave you be then." The skeletons footsteps went away from the bed, and then the sound of a door opening signaled his exit.

He tried speaking again, and this time instead of a cough, he was able to manage a faint whisper.

"Ch-Chopper…"

"Yes, it's me Sanji. You're in the infirmary on the Sunny. Can you open your eyes?"

The cook tried to lift his heavy eye lids again, but was unsuccessful in his second attempt.

It hurt to speak, so he just ended up coughing again and groaning. Chopper removed the damp cloth he had placed on the cooks head, rewet it, and put it back. Soon after, Sanji started shivering. The blonde could hear the worry in the reindeer's voice when he spoke.

"Just rest Sanji. You've had a dangerously high fever for a few days, and the fact that your shivering when your body is burning up isn't good. If your body temperature rises much more, I'll have to put you in an ice bath in order to quickly lower it. So I'm trying to avoid that by keeping heat away from you; whether it's keeping blankets off of you or frequently replacing the cold towel on your head. I'm sorry I can't do more…"

Sanji wanted to tell him that he was doing all he could… that whatever happened wasn't his fault. He still couldn't bring himself to speak, so he used any energy he had left and tried opening his eyes a third time.

Slowly, his heavy eye lids began to open and he had to put even more energy into not closing them again due to the sudden flood of light. He could feel himself being pulled back into unconsciousness, but he needed to see what condition Chopper was in. According to the conversation earlier, his nakama were not doing very well dealing with his condition, and he wanted to see how badly he had effected to them so he too could fully understand his own situation. After managing to open them into slits, he then worked on bringing the blurry images into focus. Soon Chopper came into his line of focus, but he did not like what he saw. The reindeer had dark circles under his eyes and his fur looked rather messy. His eyes were red and fresh tears had been making their way down his face, and his hooves looked as if they were trembling. The cook's mood saddened. Was his condition really that bad? If their doctor looked like an emotional wreck, how did everyone else look?

As the darkness pulled at his consciousness again, Sanji vowed that he would not die. For Nami and for his nakama, he would live.

~0o0~

* * *

**Well, how was it? Keep voting for whether you want me to keep going or not. I'll only add chapters upon request. So yeah, please review!**

**Cooking-ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. So I decided to post yet another chapter. This one is going to be… err… I guess dark in a way. At least the first little bit. I just felt like writing this after listening to "love the way you lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. **

**

* * *

**

_Help me! Sanji-kun! Please help me!_

_Nami-san!_

_He stood where he was, unable to move. His heart felt like it shattered at the sight of the navigators pain and tear filled eyes. Her eyes soon shifted to those showing anger and betrayal. _

'_How could you! You left me here to suffer, you betrayed me! How can you call yourself a 'straw hat pirate'? You can't even save your own nakama, you don't deserve to live!' _

_Sanji stayed where he was, still not capable of moving. Such harsh words coming from his beloved Nami-san had left him feeling empty. He found himself wondering if she was right; if he couldn't help his own nakama why should he live? The menacing form of the navigator appeared suddenly in front of the cook. Her eyes called for blood, and a dagger appeared in her hand. Sanji felt himself start to tremble, and he fought to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. The navigators face darkened further as the dagger less hand came up and gripped the cook's throat. He gasped at the sudden lack of oxygen; the navigator's voice became distorted as she spoke._

'_You're weak. You'll never save me, and you won't be able to save anyone.' _

_With those words she raised the dagger and brought it back down to pierce his heart._

~0o0~

Everyone was sitting quietly right outside of the infirmary door, when a sudden cry of pain echoed through the room. All heads turned towards the infirmary door which Chopper was now rushing towards. With Luffy and Zorro right behind him, the reindeer threw open the door and rushed to the cooks side. He as well as the two men following him stopped at the sight before them. Sweat was dripping off of Sanji's face, his eyes were tightly closed, his teeth were clenched together, and he held the sheets in his white knuckled fists. The cooks breathing was quick and pained, and Chopper rushed over to his side. Zorro and Luffy stayed near the door in order to give the doctor room to work while everyone else waited anxiously outside. After placing a hoof on the blondes forehead for a moment, Chopper took it back and cursed while turning to face his captain and the swordsman. His voice was filled with worry when he spoke.

"His fever has gotten worse… a lot worse. I'm…" he was cut off by another pain filled cry, followed by a whimper.

The doctor gasped when he saw a tear fall from their cook's visible eye, and the man began trembling again.

"Sanji…" the reindeer quickly moved to get a bowl of ice water. He then was about to look for a cloth to use when one was held out to him from across the bed. He nodded and took the cloth from Luffy, who had placed himself on a chair besides the bed, and placed it in the cold water to soak.

"Nami…sorry…please." The three crewmates looked on as their cook began to mumble in his fever induced sleep.

" 'm sorry…weak." Most of what he was saying was incoherent, but he kept repeating certain things such as this over and over again.

When Luffy held his hand out to Chopper, the reindeer took the cloth from the ice cold water and handed it to him. The captain then proceeded to place it on Sanji's forehead, causing the cook to wince and let out another whimper. The teenage boy left his hand on the blonde's forehead and spoke to him with the softest tone that anyone has ever heard from him.

"Sanji, you're not weak. You may have gotten hurt, but that doesn't make you weak. Your one of the strongest people I know, and you've always looked out for our nakama ne? You'll get through this _because_ you're strong. And once you do, we'll save Nami and kick Shiki's ass."

At his captain's words, the cook's body seemed to relax a little. Everyone could see that whatever he had been dreaming about had deeply troubled the man. Aside from the breathing and the tenseness, Sanji still remained the way he had been when Chopper came running into the room.

"Just get better ok?" With those words, the cook's body seemed to relax the rest of the way.

Luffy handed the cloth back to Chopper, who rewet it and placed it back on the cooks head, and took his hat off. With a grin, he put it by Sanji's hand and told him it would help then walked out of the room, a grinning Zoro close behind him. No one seemed to notice the blondes hand twitch and inch closer to the hat.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I like how it started but my sudden inspiration disappeared, so I had to find some way to finish this chapter. Obviously this wouldn't be a great way to end the chapter let alone a story, so I'll keep writing, but I would still love to get reviews! Since I posted this, I'm going to start working on one of my other stories now. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Until next time!**

**Cooking-ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get out another chapter of my crossover story before this one because I hadn't updated that one for a long time. Now that that's done, time for a new chapter here! I'm glad people seemed to like the last chapter, I honestly wasn't sure about it. Thank you ****crystalbluefox**** for your review of pure awesomeness! I don't think I've ever had anyone react to my writing like that, so it was pretty awesome when I read your review! Ok, so with this story I need to find inspiration from a song. This time, it was several songs by Two Steps from Hell that I listened to while writing this as well as some songs from The Prince of Egypt and a song called 'Better than I' that I heard from Joseph: King of Dreams (what? I find them to also be made of awesomeness!) Enough of the authors note! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own it! I do! I swear! … Well… in my dreams I do…**

**~0o0~**

**

* * *

**

_He was surrounded by a beautiful warm light. All the pain he had been feeling was no longer present and Sanji found that all the mental pain had vanished as well. He felt nothing but peacefulness. _

'_Is this what it feels like to be dead?' he asked himself while taking in the scenery of endless light. He placed his hand where the wound had been on his chest, and found that he was completely fine. The cook smiled to himself, but it quickly disappeared when he came to a realization. The happiness he was feeling began changing to sadness and tears found their way down his pale cheeks. The hand that had been over his healed chest clenched the fabric of his shirt while the other one at his side curled into a fist, and he cried. _

_Warmth began spreading from his shoulder and throughout his body. He stopped shaking and unclenched his fists, and then gazed at his shoulder where a hand was now resting. He turned his head until his eyes fell upon the owner of the hand. Then very slowly, he turned his whole body so he faced the figure now standing before him. His moist eyes widened and he gasped as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. She had pale skin, bright eyes and long wavy silver hair. She was wearing a long flowing and shining white dress and the thing that uttered him truly speechless were the large, white feathered wings that came from the woman's back. _

'_Who…' he stopped when the woman placed her hand on his moist cheek; the touch sending warmth through his body again. _

'_Why do you cry Sanji?' her angelic voice echoed throughout the light. _

_Sanji continued to stare at the angel in front of him, a slight hint of fear in his eyes._

'_Do not be frightened young one, I will not harm you. I only wish to know what grieves you.' The cook took a shuddering breath, before finally moving his gaze away from the woman and down to his feet. _

'_I failed my nakama… I let them down… I promised them that I would live… and now…' more tears found their way down his face._

_The woman spoke softly again._

'_You have not failed them my child.'_

_The blonde's head rose to look at her again. _

'_But… I'm dead. I can't save Nami-san and protect everyone if I'm dead. I promised Luffy I would be there when they saved her… and I broke my promise.' _

_The angel offered a gentle smile, and then moved to cup his face in her hands. _

'_It is not yet your time Sanji. You still have many things to accomplish in your life. Luffy can only accomplish his dream with the help of you and all of your nakama. You must be there to see him become the greatest man on the ocean, and to support your nakama through the hard times you will face. I have already had this conversation with the swordsman.'_

_Sanji's eyes widened. _

'_You… you've helped Zoro?' The woman nodded. _

'_Who are you?'_

_She placed one of her hands on the cook's chest where the wound was, and a white light growing from her palm began to engulf him. _

'_My name is Temperance. Now go back to your nakama, they are waiting for you.' _

_As the light swallowed him, the pain in Sanji's chest escalated and the last thing he saw was Temperance waving goodbye before everything went black._

~0o0~

"Sanji! Dammit don't do this! You need to wake up! Sanji!" Luffy's voice was frantic as he held the limp cook in his arms. Chopper was trying everything he could to get the man's heart going again. Chaos broke out when the young captain walked in to find that Sanji was not breathing and his heart had stopped beating. They tried CPR, but it was unsuccessful. The rest of the crew was running around trying to do anything they could to help, but things began looking hopeless. Chopper stopped running around and tears began making his way down his face.

"I've tried everything… there…there's nothing I can do." Robin and Usopp gasped at the news. Franky was doing his best not to cry, and Brooke looked on with sad eyes.

"Sanji-san…" Luffy face was expressionless as he looked from his cooks face, to Zoro's. The swordsman looked calm, almost as if waiting for something. The captain looked back to the limp form in his arms, and stayed there. He didn't even blink while he sat there, waiting to see what Zoro was.

It was quick, and he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching closely; Sanji's hand twitched. Luffy continued to watch, hope beginning to burn in his eyes.

_Come on Sanji, come back!_ He silently urged.

Suddenly, the cook coughed and sharply inhaled; his eyes flying open at the same time and he sat bolt upright. Everyone's heads shot up to look at their cook in astonishment, and Zoro simply smirked. The captain was still watching the man; waiting to do anything until Chopper checked him.

"Sanji!"

Chopper was already standing next to the blonde, who was still breathing heavily and looking around the room, and began looking over him. He gasped;

"What the… Sanji, your wound… its… almost healed." The cooks eyes settled on Chopper, then down at his chest and his eyes widened. Then he quickly glanced up at Zoro before moving to look at their doctor again.

"Sanji." the cook then looked over to Luffy.

"Luffy?" The trademark grin plastered itself across the captain's face.

"I told you that you weren't weak."

The cook dropped his gaze and bit his lip, failing to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Thank you."

~0o0~

* * *

**Hmm, I was rather surprised with this chapter. I never pictured writing this when I got the original idea. So this couullld be the last chapter. It depends what everyone thought. This is a chapter I would really like to hear everyones opinion on. Let me know what you think! **

**Cooking-ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been able to think of what to write next.I just got mauled by a plot bunny! It's kind of intimidating when its sitting there sharpening its claws.I think it's getting annoyed with me because I won't start writing due to the fact I'm too distracted by its fluffy adorable deadly story idea bringing presence. Anywho, this was originally going to be the last chapter,but I just thought of more plot!Sort of… we'll see how it goes, its going to start going into the movie a bit again. I'm not usually one to write pairings, but this may possibly turn into a SaNa; I'll judge it based on feed back:D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece. Of what exactly? I'm not sure o.O (I had to go back and re-space everything in this authors note when i put it into the editor -_-)**

**~0o0~**

* * *

Nami stared out the window of the flying ship, watching as the snow slowly floated down from the sky. If anyone were to walk into the room, all they would see was a young girl staring out the window, expressionless. She may have been able to control her emotions on the outside, but on the inside she was a wreck. Not only was the navigator anxious for the crew to come save her, but she was also grieving.

_It all happened so fast…_

One minute her nakama were protecting her, and the next...

_He fell… There was so much blood… that cry._

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth to muffle sob that had broken past her barriers. He was dead.

_Sanji's dead… because of me._

"What's wrong Baby-chan?" Nami gasped and turned her head to see Shiki watching her closely.

"What do _you_ want!" she snapped.

He put his hands over his heart like he had been stabbed.

"So hurtful! What have I done to deserve such disrespect?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's the fact that you forcibly took me from my nakama, AND you expect me to work for _and_ respect you?" she clenched her fists and stormed over towards the window again. Shiki crossed his arms.

"Let's not forget, you came with me willingly. And…" he smirked. Nami glared at him.

"And what?"

The man walked towards her until he was within arm's reach. She tensed, but stood her ground.

"And, if you don't learn some respect I'll do to the rest of your crew what I did to that blonde baka."

The red head gasped again and opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by Shiki.

"I heard what you said in your message. I know they are coming to 'save' you, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Especially if they are all as weak and pathetic as that curly eyed ba-"he was cut off as he caught the fist flying towards his face.

Nami was trembling with rage as the man's grip on her fist tightened. She glared daggers at him, and wished that would be enough to kill the damn bastard. She spoke slowly, her voice strong and defiant.

"Sanji… was strong, he was loyal, smart, a great cook, a bit of an idiot and a tad annoying at times, and he was more of a man than you can EVER hope to be! When they get here, they will show you no mercy. When they get here, they WILL kill you."

The grip on her wrist loosened before suddenly her air supply was dramatically lessened. The navigator winced and brought her hands up to claw at the hand gripping her throat. Shiki looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Is that soo? Well you seem as keen to die as they do, so I suppose I will do you a favor out of the goodness of my stone cold heart."

Eyes widening, the navigator began to struggle as her captor carried her away from the window and out the door.

~0o0~

It was quite on the ship, aside from the sound of the waves rolling though the ocean. There wasn't even the sound of a certain captain yelling for meat, or an over imaginative story teller spouting nonsense about his 'adventures of the sea'. He was able to get as much 'peaceful rest' as the situation provided, which in truth was not really that much.

_It__'__s __going __to __have __to __be __enough._

The sound of inhaling, then an exhale followed by a puff of smoke. He stood tall on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, gazing determinedly at the stormy skies; a cigarette held in his fingers.

"Sanji."

The blonde turned his attention towards the captain who had said his name, and the rest of the crew before him. He took one last swig of his cigarette before tossing it overboard.

"Let's go."

"Hai!" was shouted amongst the crew in unison.

"Coupe de burst!" with that, the ship took off into the skies towards the source of the storm. One step closer to their stolen nakama.

_Were coming… Nami-san_

~0o0~

**More space correcting? i'm starting to hate this document edit thing...**

**So? How was it? I haven't done anything with the story for so long (actually I've barley done anything with any stories XD) that I'm afraid my writing has probably gotten a bit weaker o .O. Anyway, Please let me know your thoughts! Next chapter will take place after Nami was trapped in that place where the steel rods are holding her in place and she got sick (can't remember much about it XD, I should probably watch the movie again). The crew will be arriving on Shiki's ship. Will Nami see that Sanji's alive? I don't know yet -_-"I haven't thought that far ahead :P**

**Cooking~ninja**


End file.
